Out on the streets
by Neru Vearin
Summary: Minaho is the prince of Raimon kingdom, and Manabe is an unfortunate boy living on the streets. Who knew they'd end up being such good friends? But can they stay together when war breaks out between Raimon and a neighboring Kingdom? Medieval AU MinaMana Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So instead of updating another fic, I'm making a new one. But I actually planned out pretty much this entire fic. Anyways, the first chapter is probably a bit rushed, but then again, mine always are!**

**disclaimer-I do not own inazuma eleven or nay characters! (I do own some OC's though, like Lori)**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Minaho, or, more like _prince _Minaho in this story, slipped around the corner, and out of the west gates of the Raimon Kingdom Castle. He was in the castle, because well, he was the prince of the kingdom of Raimon. Minaho, unlike many other royals, enjoyed sneaking out of the palace, skipping most of his lessons and exploring the town. He'd gotten very good at avoiding the guards.

Minaho walked down one of the side streets. Nobody recognised him because he was dressed up like a normal townsperson. And his rule was, 'if you look normal from 10 feet away, then you're good.'

Like usual, Minaho went down a certain route of side streets to get to town square. He turned into a short alley to get to the street on the other side of it when he tripped over something.  
Luckily, he didn't get hurt in the fall. He turned, looking to see what he'd tripped over. He stared for a moment. He'd tripped over someone who was fast asleep, leaning against the side of the alley. His clothing looked old, dirty and torn up, and his light lavender colored hair was messy.

The boy slowly woke up, and a few moments passed before he realized what happened.  
"O-oh, I'm sorry!" He said quickly, standing up and bowing to Minaho.

Minaho smiled, "No worries! I'm just wondering, what were you doing sleeping out in an alley?" He asked.  
The other boy looked confused, "I live on the streets. I don't have a home to sleep in." He said flatly, "I thought that was obvious."  
Minaho paused for a few moments. He had no idea things like this were happening!  
"R-really!?" He said, surprised.  
The boy nodded, "Since I don't exactly look as neat as the other townspeople, I thought it was obvious. You must have come from a different town where you don't see people on the streets very often."  
Minaho shook his head slightly, "Actually. I grew up in this town, but I've never seen anyone on the streets."  
The other boy shrugged, "Well, we usually stay in alleys and side streets. The shopkeepers don't like us in shops or the town square. We're everywhere if you know where to look."  
"We? So there are a lot of people?" Minaho asked, getting a nod from the other boy. It was amazing how little he knew about the kingdom he would one day rule.

A loud gurgle suddenly filled the alley. The source? Well the boys stomach.  
"S-sorry…He said I haven't eaten in a day or two…"  
"Really!?" Minaho exclaimed, "I'll get you something from one of the shops!"  
"No, you really don't have to spend your money on me…"  
"No, it's fine, I don't mind!" Minaho insisted. Grabbing the other boy's wrist and pulling him along.  
"You can call me Kazuto." Minaho said as he dragged along the stranger from the streets.  
"I'm Manabe." Replied the boy. It seemed he finally gave up and was just being dragged along, until he realised where they were going. Minaho was headed to a small street filled with food stands, particularly, a stand that sold ingredients and a few fully-cooked meals, like potatoes and such. Manabe suddenly got hesitant and tried to escape being dragged,  
"Are you afraid of the food stand or something?" Minaho asked, chuckling.  
Manabe shook his head rapidly, "It's not that, but, that shopkeeper and I, we have well…_History_."  
Minaho smiled, "Don't worry, nothing will happen! What's the worst thing he could do?" He insisted, pulling Manabe towards it, ignoring his protests.

When they approached it, Manabe hid behind Minaho, hoping to not be seen. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side today.  
"HEY! It's you! You little thief!" The shopkeeper yelled, seeing Manabe, and began chasing him. Manabe, doing the sensible thing, ran as fast as he could away, but the shopkeeper was fast, and stayed close behind him. Minaho stared in the direction that they ran in, thinking , '_So _that's _why he didn't want to come here…_' before running after them.

Meanwhile…

The shopkeeper was still tailing Manabe as stopped in front of a large wooden plank. He hastily banged on it, "Tori! It's me! You there?"  
The wooden plank suddenly moved over to reveal a young girl with dirty blonde hair, tanned skin and dark eyes, "Manabe-kun, what is-" She was cut off when Manabe ran right by her, into a hole in the brick wall to an enclosed area, pulling the wooden plank to cover the hole beind him. He heard the shopkeeper angrily storm by before sighing in relief.

Lori, on the other hand was laughing like crazy, "You're ridiculous! You got caught, _again_?"  
Manabe pouted, "Shut up. It's not like you've never been caught."

Manabe looked up thinking he heard someone call his name. Someone that wasn't trying to get him arrested.

He moved to the entrance, shoving the wooded board aside. He turned to Lori, "I'll be back." He said before leaving and slowly moving down the streets nearby. He was turning a corner when he bumped into someone,  
"Ah! Manabe-san! I was afraid he got you!" Manabe heard before he could apologize.  
"So, you don't mind, that I'm basically a thief?"  
Minaho shook his head, before pulling something out of his bag. It was a loaf of bread and some potatoes, "I picked these up for you! It's much, but I hope it's alright!"  
Manabe stared at the food, then Minaho, then the food again before taking it. No one had ever _willingly_ given him food before. He seemed like someone they could trust.  
Manabe turned, signalling for Minaho to follow him, which he did. When the two boys reached the brick wall with a large wooden plank leaned against it, Manabe knocked on the wood 5 times in a pattern before shoving it aside, which, to Minaho's surprise, revealed a hole in the wall.  
"Ah! Manabe-kun! You're back!" Said a young girl on the other side.  
"Yeah," Manabe replied, "I brought a friend."  
Lori cocked her head to one side, "You mean one of the others?"  
Manabe shook his head, "Not exactly. He stepped aside, letting Minaho enter, "This is someone I met earlier, his name's Kazuto."  
Lori smiled, "Any friend of Manabe-kun's is a friend of mine! I'm Lori!" She said cheerfully.

Manabe handed the young girl a slice of bread. She gasped slightly, "It's in perfect condition! Where on earth did you get this!?"  
"Kazuto-san got it for me." Manabe explained.  
Minaho looked around the area. It was a small space enclosed with 4 walls, 2 of which were art of buildings. It looked like the back entrance into the area from one of the buildings had been paved over with bricks, making it impossible to enter without going through above, or through the hole at the side.  
"I usually hang around here most times, but I guess I fell asleep in the north alleys." Manabe said quickly before greedily eating the food given to him.  
The three chatted for quite a while, getting to know each other, even though Minaho never hinted at being the prince. He looked up at the sky, seeing the orange hue of the evening sky,  
"I stayed out too late. I should get home before my parents get worried." Minaho told them.  
"Wait-" Manabe began, but was cut off by Minaho,  
"I'll come by tomorrow!" He assured his new friend.  
Manabe smiled, gave a nod and waved goodbye."  
Minaho smiled in return and left the way he came.

* * *

And there it is. Tell me what you think! (and yes I have to write some sort of twisted fanfic for all of my otps)


	2. Chapter 2

**I got this done fast, but it's short. I'm currently working on chapter 3.**

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN A CASTLE IN A NEARBY KINGDOM**

A man dressed head-to-toe in armor was looking down at a map, speaking to another man who was wearing very royal-looking clothing. He had tan skin, Light violet eyes and glasses,  
"And you're sure?" He said to the knight, who nodded,  
"Yes, its taken 2 years, but we've finally tracked him into the kingdom of Raimon."  
The royal one frowned, "They've kidnapped him, haven't they. I knew it." He stood up, turning around, where, 3 guards stood,  
"Alert the captain of the royal guard! We'll get the prince back at all costs!"

**BACK IN RAIMON KINGDOM**

Like the day before, Minaho snuck out of the castle, taking a route down the backstreets toward the alley with the large wooden plank, just like a promised he would the day before.

He was suddenly stopped, faced with 3 large burly boys,  
"Where you think you're going?" They asked roughly, narrowing their eyes.  
"I-I'm just visiting a friend" Minaho said quickly, gulping.  
One of the boys smirked, raising his fist, "Not without giving us all your money you're not." He sneered. He grabbed Minaho by the collar, lifting him slightly off the ground. The boys fist was about to collide with Minaho's face when a voice came from no-where.

"Move that fist one more centimeter, Nusumu. I dare you."

Everyone turned their heads to see Manabe standing at the entrance to another sidestreet. The boy about to attack Minaho, now labelled as Nusumu, shrugged, putting Minaho down and walking away,  
"Oh, if he's with you, then I guess he's alright." He said, leaving.

Manabe ran to Minaho, "Are you alright? Numusu and his friends usually cause trouble here. I heard them over here and came over, just in case you went down this street. They're actually not bad guys."  
Minaho was looking in the direction they went,  
"And they just left when you told them to?"  
Manabe chuckled, "Not actually. Others on the street stick together, but you're fine when you're with me!"  
_First people living on the streets, then gangs of the said people? What else don't I know about my own kingdom?_ Minaho thought.

Manabe looked over to Minaho, "Say, Kazuto-san, most people want nothing to do with us. I'm just wondering, what made you want you want to befriend me?"  
Minaho thought for a moment before shrugging, "Because why not? I mean, you seem nice."  
They were interrupted by a loud crash in the sky, followed by a shower of raindrops pouring down on them. Manabe backed up, pulling Minaho with him, against a wall of a miscellaneous house, where the roof hanging off the wall shielded them from the drops,  
"Crap. It had to start raining now." Manabe muttered.  
Minaho smiled, Grabbing Manabe's hand and pulling him into the rain, contrary to his protests. Minaho gave him a grin,  
"Why don't we play in the rain?" Minaho asked, jumping into a puddle. Manabe smiled in retun and they ended up spending the while day playing in puddles, watching other people slip in the rain and playing around.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since Manabe and Minaho became friends, and they've gotten really close. Who knew a street rat and a prince (not that Manabe knew he was a prince) could be such good friends!?  
Anyways, Minaho was walking through the marketplace, looking at the food stalls since he was planning to bringing Manabe and Lori something when he heard a shopkeeper scream,  
"STOP THAT THIEF!"  
Minaho ran in the direction of the yelling just in time to see Lori and Manabe get cornered. The shopkeeper they stole from frowned,  
"Ah, it's those homeless losers again. They've got to learn to fend for themselves instead of stealing other people's things." He said, turning to someone nearby, "Alert the royal guards. This'll have 'em gone for good."  
Minaho's eyes widened. If the guards got there, they would be thrown into the dungeons. He ran over to them, but his vision was blocked by soldiers crowding in. All he saw was Manabe pushing Lori away into the crowd to run away before the guards grabbed him, pulling him in the direction of the castle.  
"A nice while in the dungeons should teach you." One of them said roughly as the shopkeeper smiled in triumph.

Minaho, on the other hand, ran into the side streets, in the direction of the large wooden plank that Lori lived behind.  
When he arrived, he knocked 5 times on the wooden plank in a specific pattern that Manabe had taught him.

The wooden board slowly moved over to reveal Lori's scared face, and her gaze softened when she saw Minaho,  
"Kazuto-san!" Tears began welling up in her eyes, "M-Manabe-kun's b-been…"  
"I saw." Minaho replied, "I'm going to get him back."  
Lori gasped, "But he's in the castle dungeons! How are you going to do that!?"  
Minaho winked at her, "I have my ways!  
"I-I really hope you get him back, Kazuto-san. He's like a brother to me." Lori said through her sobs.  
Minaho stood up, "I'll definitely get him. Just trust me!" He said, running in the direction of the castle.

The prince walked behind a bush, where a secret entrance to the dungeons was hidden, and walked down the wooded stairs. Getting Manabe back would be easy, but he didn't want to tell Manabe he was the prince, so he had to be sneaky. He didn't want to tell Manabe because he didn't want his friend to think that Minaho was only making friends with him out of pity.

Minaho, being royalty, just walked through most of the dungeons, until it came time to turn the corner to where the cell where Manabe was. Minaho had to be sneaky here. Since he'd already snatched the master key ring from his father's office, he just needed to get to the cell without being noticed.

He peeked around the corner, thinking up a strategy to get where he needed to go. He saw Manabe, sitting in his cell staring out the window. He was probably thinking about Lori. Since they treated each other like siblings, he was worried if she had gotten away or not. (although she probably did since she wasn't with him)

Once Minaho had thought up a nice strategy, he put his plan into action. He successfully got past the guards (3 of which had fallen asleep) and was in front of Manabe's cell.  
"Manabe-kun!" Minaho whispered. Manabe looked over and gave a light gasp,  
"Kazuto-kun! How did you-"  
Minaho cut him off, "I'll explain later, just follow me!" Minaho said quietly, extending his hand, which Manabe grabbed and stood up before being led out of the dungeons.  
Minaho heard yelling from the castle and turned to Manabe,  
"I should be getting home, and you should find Lori. She was worried sick about you." Minaho said. He was about to turn away when he stopped, handed Manabe a few coins, gave him a smile and left, leaving Manabe standing at the end of the sidestreet.

Meanwhile, Minaho had re-entered the castle where he heard the guards talking to his father,  
"One of the prisoners escaped, sir."  
The king shrugged, "Well it wasn't anyone important, so I say just let the kid go."

Minaho sighed in relief, they weren't going after Manabe.

* * *

About a month later, Minaho was eating dinner with his family, ignoring their questions asking where he'd been all day. Like usual, he'd been visiting Manabe.

Suddenly, one of the guards burst in,  
"Sir! One of the neighbouring kingdoms are invading the town square! You must come! Quickly!"


End file.
